


Soul Searching

by CaptivatingLadySpinel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Prophecy, Semi-Sane Tom Riddle, Soulmates, Teenage Tom Riddle, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), semi-canon compliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivatingLadySpinel/pseuds/CaptivatingLadySpinel
Summary: I will look for you my dear and we will be together again. I promise.With a tragic past life, their souls traverse through time only to find themselves again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, only one chapter for this, too!   
> I have all the plot summarized in my special notebook but I haven't had the chance to write it. So it will take a time for it to be updated again. 
> 
> This is a bit complicated. Tags are very limited so I will explain a bit the beginning of this fic. There is a couple in the Burning Witches era, the time when Hogwarts was founded. This couple was killed on the way to Hogwarts by Muggles, but the woman did a ritual in which she forced herself into a Prophetic state to Divine if she would reunite with her lover in the afterlife. When she discovers they can be together in their next life, she goes in peace but not before killing those who killed her lover. 
> 
> The whole fic is based on the Prophecy. The woman's soul has three incarnations, as Tom's lover, as Tom's daughter, and as Tom's grandson. I guess this is enough spoiler. Anyway, that is to explain that even though the tags are Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, the truth is, Tom Riddle's lover is an OC, a part of Harry's soul. Hope you understand how this fic will be done. 
> 
> Leave your comments with your opinions, your questions or your complaints! xD

* * *

_One comes in three;_

_Three to mean one._

_They come at morning, noon, and night;_

_when time does not intercept._

_The first will mean a lot, the second comes as a surprise, and the last will be despised._

_Will they accept their fate, the nature of their bond,_

_or will they be allowed to be destroyed by that who needs it most?_

  
  


…

  
  


Her eyes were dazed as she came out of the trance. Her hand reached for the bowl of water she had prepared and gulped it down as if she had spent days without a drop. A spasm racked her body and the bowl shattered on the floor. She gritted her teeth while waiting for the pain to  disappear . She knew that inducing a forced trance in which she could divine the future was harm ful  for the body but she didn't care; she needed to know, to at least get a glimpse of what would become of her when she died. Where would her soul go?

But she got it. Even if for only a couple of seconds, she got it. A sob broke from her mouth and her gaze landed on the body that laid on the bed in the small room of the humble house she found on the road. She  extended a trembling hand to touch those pale cheeks, the thin lips, the refined eyebrows and that haughty jawbone.  S he avoided looking at the torso since she was aware how mangled it was. Flashes of what happened came to her mind, but she shook the terrible images away; she only wanted to remember his smirking face.

He never smiled properly; just smirks and half-crazed grins but never a smile. Yet he still took care of her just as much as she took care of him. Their  short  but passionate love ended by the injustice of life and the ignorance of people. Fear was always a  harbinger of devastation; that which we fear, we tend to destroy, and those who didn't have  M agic feared those who did. So it did not come as a surprise when they started looking for their kind, hunting, destroying. 

There was no place where a wizard or a witch could properly use their magic without putting themselves in danger. By living in the woods, food was limited, and the seasons did not  show mercy to those who braved them. 

The  two knew of a place somewhere in the North where they would be accepted, where everybody was like them so they were travelling there; yet before they could even go half the way, they were attacked. In a moment of despair, she channeled her  M agic a bit too late and he was a bit too far, cost ing him his life. She knew they were looking for her too and she  has decided she wasn't going to run away. There was no reason  to ; her  own was on the bed, dead. So no, she wasn't going to run. 

The loud voices of the hunters could be heard  outside  but she wasn't afraid, she was calmly waiting while brushing the long brown hair of her lover. She didn't even flinch when the door was  brought down, and barely a grunt escaped her mouth when a rusty sword stabbed  her  through her back. After puking a mouthful of blood on her lover's face, she stood up. The men behind her took a step back, their eyes showing their apprehension  and trepidation before a spear came out of nowhere to pierce her stomach.

She staggered but she didn't fall. Blood was pooling by her feet and she just smiled. The smile made the men shiver and their hair st ood on end. Another man took out another sword and pounced on her to finally kill the spawn of the devil, but  he  found  out  that he couldn't move. His eyes showed the fear he was feeling from the very beginning but was covered by the determination and own sense of justice to eradicate all the evil of this world. 

"Thanks for joining me today," she spoke in a low, weak voice but full of mockery. She saw them struggle against the magic that was binding them. She took one last long glance at the man on the bed and let out a breath. "It's time to pay for your sins." She sentenced. The same statement the man  ex claimed when  he took the life of the person she loved the most. The men paled when they noticed a flash of light coming from the floor, where a massive rune was carved, and flames  suddenly  appeared to engulf the house together with the people in it. 

_I will look for you my dear and we will be together again. I promise._

  
  


…

  
  


Early in the morning, drizzle greeted the people who clutched their coats to guard themselves from the cold as they made their ways to their jobs. The sound of someone knocking on the old door of an orphanage woke up the matron and her few assistants. Mrs. Cole, with a furrowed brow, donned a robe and went to open the door in front of which an officer stood holding a bundle. Her lips pursed knowing well enough the reason why he was standing there and what he was carrying.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cole, I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning," he greeted with a mild smile.

"Good morning officer," she greeted back aware of the shuffling footsteps of the other ladies behind her wanting to know what was going on. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked eyeing the bundle in his arms that moved.

"Eh, yeah," he replied awkwardly. "I found this baby on a bench in the park, waited for a while to see if someone came back but nobody appeared so it seems the baby was abandoned." Mrs. Cole sighed.

"Very well, give  it  here," she extended her arms and he passed the bundle to her. "Thanks for your work, have a nice day." She said to him and didn't wait for a reply before closing the door  on his nose . The morning was chilling and she didn't want to stand any more time outside with thin garments. "Martha," she barked. A young lady jumped to the sound of her name being called and quickly walked towards the matron. 

"Yes, M rs. Cole?" Martha asked in a low voice. It was no secret that the matron was very strict  with  the children as well as  with  the workers.

M rs. Cole thrust the baby on the young lady's arms and just ordered her to take care of it.  _Of course_ , Martha thought bitterly,  _while all the other caretakers br_ _eak_ _their backs looking after the kids, the matron just orders around and gets drunk in her office._ Martha's eyes looked down to the baby on her arms and noticed that pale eyes were looking around trying to recognize her surroundings, or at least that is what Martha thought the baby was doing.  She was still a newbie at her job and didn’t know much about kids, much less babies.

The more she looked at the baby, the more she thought the baby was a girl  as it had very long and tepid lashes and a rosy, pouty mouth which made it look very girly . She  quick ly walked up the stairs, towards the only nursery they had with the other baby that  dwelled the place. 

Martha lightly opened the door juggling with the baby in her arms that she  realized wasn't even a month old,  so she had to be very careful . Helplessnes s rose in the caretaker's heart to know that someone irresponsible enough would abandon a newborn in a park and that she -because the baby was cute enough to be a she- was going to grow with the knowledge that her parents had left her to her luck. Martha sighed for the nth time to that thought and her eyes landed on the other baby that at least had a name, unlike the one in her arms. 

She still remembered the day the boy was born. It was during the Holidays and her and the others were celebrating New Year's Eve when hurried knocking came from the door. All of them paused to then react, and quickly walked to the door hearing the desperate knocking only to find an emaciated figure standing by the door looking one step on the grave. Martha's eyes quickly travelled to her bulging stomach and the blood on her legs, then it clicked in her mind what was going on. 

Not even a second passed for the woman in front of them to ask for help that Mrs. Cole ordered them to take her in. At first Martha thought the matron had finally found her heart, and was being benevolent and kind to help someone who needed, but when she heard the old woman mumble something about 'the wretch better not think of dying', Martha knew that Mrs. Cole didn't want another orphan to take care of. It made the young woman wonder how the cantankerous old woman ended up owning an orphanage if she didn’t like kids.

M rs. Cole bitterly  smiled  through out the whole ordeal of the not so good-looking woman who was surely going to die after giving birth; Martha equally thought that the lady was not going to make it. At last,  after the baby was out and the lady barely had the strength enough to name him Tom Marvolo Riddle, she breathed her last. M rs. Cole hurriedly went to fetch one of the police officers to take care of the corpse  as the  orphanage w as left with a newborn.

That was around six months ago and now Martha had another newborn in her arms. She couldn't help but to compare the fate of the two babies, not knowing which of the two was more miserable, though she reckoned Tom had it a bit better as he had a name. That brought her out of her reverie, and she remembered that she had work to do. But first. She walked to the only cot in the room and found Tom already awake and looking around until his brown eyes located her.

Martha actually felt a bit unnerved looking him in the eye so she quickly averted her gaze and put the other baby beside him. "Be nice, Tom, we got a new friend for you." She said not really expecting him to understand but a bit delighted to notice that he clumsily turned his head to look at the new baby. "I'll be back in a bit with your food so take good care of her." She turned and walked out of the room.

As soon as she left, the two babies began to know each other, or at least in the way babies connected with each other. Tom kept staring at her and her more than clumsy movements. His hands grabbed onto the blanket that enveloped her and pulled. She let out a small noise due to the brusque move and her arm popped out of the safe and warm cocoon she had been in. Tom stared some more time, and his eyes suddenly locked onto the arm that was jerking from left to right not knowing what to do. His arm awkwardly moved but it was a bit more coordinated than hers, and after countless tries, he finally grabbed her hand.

That is how Martha found them. Tom staring intently at her and holding hands. Her heart melted a bit  at the picture of the two of them and hated to ruin it  as she had to feed them.  She unwrapped the newborn from the blanket and finally confirmed it was a girl.

"Ladies first, Tom," she declared hoisting the baby girl in her arms. "Don't look at me like that, you will eat soon," she chuckled when Tom unexpectedly pouted as soon as the baby girl left his side. "You can help me pick a name for her, how does that sound?" She queried trying to appease him. Although she knew that there was a low chance that he understood her, she was still surprised when he stopped pouting and got back to staring intently at the baby in her arms.

If that type of look wasn't shown in a baby, then she would have been creeped out. As such, she just thought it was endearing to find Tom fixated into something.

"Come now, don't just stare, how should we name her?" Martha looked down to the baby that was weakly but surely eating her fill. Her eyes caught the blanket laying on the coat beside Tom and an idea struck, "Say, what about Flora? Her blanket has some very pretty flowers and I bet she will be very pretty when she grows up, what say you?" She turned back to Tom to find him opening and closing his little fist while still gazing at the now named Flora. Martha laughed, "I guess that's a yes."

When it was time for Tom to eat, he did so while still looking at Flora who was know battling against falling asleep. "Alright, we need a surname now, or would you like for her to have a middle name just like you?" Martha kept questioning the baby boy that seemed fascinated with their new  resident . The quick glance he gave her was taken as a yes for the middle name and Martha had to get creative again but a casual flick of her eyes towards the window and the silent drizzle outside gave her another idea. "Flora came on a rainy day, maybe Rainey. Flora Rainey sounds really fancy. Wolf as surname perhaps, there is a famous writer with that surname. Flora Rainey Wolf; because even  if she is pretty, she has to be strong." 

Tom's gurgle was all Martha needed to confirm the name and after leaving both babies sleeping on the cot, she left to fill out the correspondent forms for their new resident. At the registration office, she made up a date of birth, and by noon Flora Rainey Wolf was registered as an orphan resident of Wool's Orphanage having been born on July 31st 1927.

  
  


…

  
  


Tom Marvolo Riddle was a strange kid in the eyes of his fellow inhabitants in the orphanage. Even at the tender age of three, he was already seen as unnerving by the caretakers.  T he kids, not being that eloquent in their vocabulary or experienced in life, could only feel that little Tom was weird.  A nd as any other  careless  child, they thought it was fun to let Tom know he was weird in the cruelest way.

As such, little Tom could always be seen being pushed around by the older kids, his food taken and sometimes locked in any nearby closet while being constantly jeered he deserved it for being weird. Like that, little Tom, at such a young age, started to know about the cruelty of the world. As young as he was, he couldn't totally understand what he had done wrong in front of  the  other kinds to  warrant such treatment, but with time he stopped wondering that. 

The caretakers' cautiousness around Tom was not baseless; they had seen it, how Tom would stare intently at someone's action and almost instantly imitate the action perfectly. He started to speak earlier than any kid and for a three-year-old, his speech was very clear. The adults were also wary of him due to his not child-like behavior; of course, they wouldn't show it in their faces. In front of everybody, they treated little Tom as any other kid even if they thought otherwise. But their actions sometimes betrayed their thoughts.

It could also be said that little Tom's only saving grace was his roommate. Even if he was indifferent towards his other peers, he would always take care of little Flora. That's why even if the caretakers were wary of Tom, his actions towards Flora made them less suspicious.

As Martha said it, Flora was an adorably cute girl with her black, wavy hair, her little face with doe-eyes adorned by thick eyelashes and arched eyebrows, button-like nose and rosy plump lips. She seemed to depend a lot on Tom but would always smile at everybody in the orphanage. The two of them were rarely seen apart; they were together while eating, while playing, and even sleeping.

A new baby had arrived at the orphanage when both were less than two-years-old so they were given a small bed for the both of them due to the lacking of space. For the time being, they slept comfortably and none of the caretakers said anything about a girl and a boy sleeping in the same bed; they were kids after all. They would care about the intricacies of the difference in sexes later on. Or so they thought, as nobody wanted to be Tom’s partner as the kids grew older. But that’s for the future.

Same as everybody in the orphanage, Tom liked his roommate very much. All the other kids were mean to him and the caretakers barely paid attention to him. But not Flora; Flora was a bundle of joy, and laughs, and smiles, and crazy curls, and pretty little dresses, and pretty little girl. At his three years of life, Tom knew that Flora was his. It was not something he actually understood; he just felt it was like that. It has always been like that.

Flora Rainey Wolf meant a lot to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

And he would do anything for her.

Anything.


End file.
